pokemonrevolutionfandomcom-20200214-history
BWS002
The Strong Rival Battle! is the second chapter of the POkemon Black & White 2 series. Plot After recieving his starter Pokemon Tepig, Khourey friend Damian challenges him to a battle with his new starter Pokemon. Khourey accepted, but needed to get supplies first as he claims that he forgot and Damian makes a remark that he is as useless as a Preschooler which Khourey took as an offense. Near the Pokemon center, the two rivals have lunch while discussing what they'll do during their journey. Damian explains that the upcoming Unova League is opened and he decides to take on the Pokemon League. Khourey claims that when they were kids, he wanted to defeat the Pokemon League and become Aspertia City's strongest trainer, to Damian's surprise. The two rivals then finish eating and are given back their Pokemon. Damian claims that in order to enter the Unova League, that trainer needed to collect the eight League Badges from the Gym Leaders to enter and compete in the league. Khourey admits he needs to get stronger fast, and Damian grins in agreement. Behind the Pokemon center at the battlefield, the two rivals are at different sides as they show their Pokemon. Khourey starts with Tepig while Damian sends out his starter Pokemon, an Oshawott. Khourey remembers that Damian had chosen Oshawott while he was saving Tepig. The Fire Pig grinned happily as Oshawott did the same and the battle began! Khiurey ordered a Tackle, meanwhile Damian did the same, and both Pokemon hit each other successfully, feeling no damage at all. Then, Khourey orders a Ember, which Oshawott dodges and hits him with Water Gun. Tepig was thrown back, but stood strong, and used a stronger Ember, which knocked Oshawott a little further. Damian claims that his opponent can't just use the same move a dozen times, even at a type-disadvantage. He then orders another Tackle, but Tepig dodges and hits one of his own, biting Oshawott's tail. Using this opportunity, Tepig spins Oshawott around until he uses his full strength to fling Oshawott into the air. The Fire Pig then cloaks itself in flames and jumps up to attack the Sea Otter, burning it and damaging it more effectively. As the two rivals and their Pokemon felt tired, Khourey claimed that this battle was fun and is about to finish it since he claims that he'll become a legend like Alder, which surprises Damian. As Khourey orders another Flame Charge, Damian tells Oshawott to dodge and used Water Gun behind Tepig, damaging it even further. The Fire Pig landed on the ground hard and got weaker. This gave Damian the time to order a powerful Razor Shell, which Oshawott successfully used to defeat Tepig easily, allowing Damian to win. After the battle, Damian told Khourey that Tepig has a true power that was yet to be unlocked due to his weak skills, which Khourey offends in anger. Damian then thanks Oshawott and returns it to its Pokeball. The two rivals then shook hands and Damian left, heading for Sangi Town. As Khourey watches Damian head into the sunset, he decides to challenge the Aspertia Gym first. Major Events *Damian is revealed to have obtained Oshawott. *Khourey and Damian decide to challenge the Unova League. *Khourey loses his first major battle against Damian. *Khourey decides to challenge the Aspertia Gym Leader. Debuts Humans Pokemon debuts *Oshawott (Damian's) Characters Humans *Khourey *Damian *Bianca (flashback) Pokemon *Tepig (Khourey's) *Oshawott (Damian's;new) *Pidove (x3)